bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What happened after Bullworth.
Interesting topic this and I've seen it on other forums before. The aim is to list students and then add what you think or you'd like them to do when they have graduated from Bullworth. I'll give an example: Bif Taylor - After graduating from Bullworth. Bif decided to pursue a career in Boxing despite his rich upbringing. As an amateur he represented the United States in the Olympics and won a silver medal. It was in the gold medal match that Bif found out that poor people do really make the best Boxers. His opponent a hungry Russian born in abject poverty. This dealt a blow to Bif who decided to retire from Boxing and suffered from depression because of the loss. He now owns a string of Boxing Gyms up and down the east coast. See what you guys can come up with. Dan the Man 1983 21:13, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :The way to use this topic is - find the character you want to post about, write your post, and sign your name after the post with three tildes (~~~). :And keep the content reasonable. Bully is not and never has been a game about the students killing, torturing and mutilating each other, and those kinds of posts will be deleted. McJeff 03:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Jimmy *After graduating from his tough year at Bullworth, Jimmy stuck around for a while, taking up a part-time job at the Carnival. He had been dating Zoe, and often snuck into her dorm room most nights. However, he had a fling with Christy which Zoe is still unaware about. *He was allowed to stay in his dorm room until his mother returned from her cruise. As Jimmy had predicted, his mother had split from her new husband and had arrived at the Academy alone to collect her son. She informed him that she was going back to their hometown, Jimmy, despite wanting to stay at Bullworth was forced to leave. *After graduating from Bullworth, Jimmy stuck around for a bit, working at the gas station and living in the Beachhouse til he had enough for his own house. After getting his own house, after his 17th birthday, Jimmy started dating Mandy and Lola and had an affair with both of them. Jimmy ask Mandy if she would marry him and she did, and Jimmy's parents came for the wedding. Jimmy and Mandy have 4 kids, one of them who is named Jimmy Hopkin II. (Jurassic50000) Petey *Grew up and decided to become a politician. His carrer in politics was short-lived because of his shyness. He then became the political advisor for Barrack Obama, met the girl that would change his life and now has 12 kids. PBello 19:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Hated his experiences at the academy so since he didn't want history to repeat he became the principle of Bullworth and has been dating his hot secretary, Ms. Jones. PackieVercetti 10:10, 6 June 2009 *He graduated but later after severe traumas he lost his faith in human beings and went on to live in the wilds, By DaggerD Gary *Somce being expelled from Bullworth, Gary has spent most of his years in Happy Volts Asylum. After being released 5 years later, he became a criminal and robbed many stores around Bullworth Town, Including killing an elderly man, and was later sentenced to 20 years in the Happy Volts Asylum. He keeps in touch with Jimmy since they settled their childhood hatred, but deep down inside they both still hate eachother very much. Zoe *Soon after graduating from Bullworth. Zoe smashes up all inventory at Spencer Shipping. So Tad's family goes bankrupt and the shipping industry is abandoned. Taking advantage of this, Zoe takes over the empty building and uses it as a company headquarters which she makes quite a fortune out of.Shortly after, She and Jimmy get married. *2 weeks after graduating from Bullworth, Zoe went back to live with her parents and start working at the Happy Volts Asylum for 4 years until she had enough for her own place in town. She found a house and a better job working at the Carnival. Zoe still keeps in touch with Mandy, Beatrice, Lola, and Pinky. 2 years later, her parents were murdered by Mr. Burton, who did it to get back at her for what she and Jimmy did to him, but he was sentenced to death row and was executed. Zoe was given 3 million dollars from Burton's parents for what he did. (Jurassic50000) Bullies Russell *Russell never did graduate from Bullworth, instead being thrown out of it when he reached the age of 18. His rich parents in Old Bullworth Vale wanting no part in dealing with him, Russell ended up on the street. As money was one of the few things he understood, Derby Harrington hired him as a bodyguard during his early political career as a member of the local Executive Branch. When Derby moved on, Russell attempted to join the police, but was rejected due to his psychiatric problems. He was invited to enter the world of professional wrestling by the two midget wrestlers at the Carnival where, after he was made to understand it wasn't real, he became quite succesful due to his huge size. He made it all the way to WWE and a main event push, where, after being buried by the then-70 Triple H, he had a pointless but financially sound career as a lifetime midcarder. He would eventually be released, and go on to TNA to win the X Division title. McJeff 02:26, 30 September 2008 (UTC) *While still at Bullworth in his early 20's Russell was expelled from Bullworth for viciously beating four prefects who tried to bust him. The police were contacted and Russell was arrested. He was charged with GBH. Russell hired a lawyer who turn out to be Gord Vendome. Despite a dislike towards Russell, Gord defended him in court, However Russell was sentenced to 8 years in prison. While in prison, Russell became the top man due to his size and strength, and led a gang of prisoners who bully weaker prisoners. When Russell came out, he was spotted by a director who was planning on making a remake of the 70's TV series, the Incredible Hulk. The director thought Russell would be prefect for the role as the Hulk due to his size. The director hired Russell in the role when he asked Russell to smash a prop during auditions. Russell played the Hulk in the modernised TV series for 3 years. Russell now lives in NYC with a wife and child. Dan the Man 1983 06:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Davis Ethan *After Ethan mastered karate and kung fu he has starred in many films about martial arts. then wrestling in Japan were he went to become the new Japan wrestling champion then later went to WWE there after beating John cean, Shelton Benjamin and Randy Orton to win all the titles He has retired to keep acting and train to become a ninja he live with his wife and kids in a big house in Chicago where he has a dojo/restaurant the Gman 07:12, 31 Decmber 2008 Tom tom graduated bullworth and moved to califonia where he became a private in the army and got sent to iraq in the age of 20. 5 years later he came from the war and got married to a rich woman who ownd a chain of all you can eat buffet. he is the ceo now of the company. he has 4 kids. he died of the age of 50 when a gang sniper was trying to kill the national presedent of a rival gang but accedetly shot tom Trent *Trent graduated from Bullworth and became a photographer. -Landofflames 03:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Troy Wade Nerds Earnest *Claimed he invented the relatively unknown combined plow and gun, and at one time was in the process of suing Man B who claimed to be the "inventor" Earnest dropped the case shortly after the combined plow and gun, sold a pitiful 10 in its first month and was voted number 1 in The Times top 10 useless invention survey. Beatrice *Grew up and became a world leading scientist. She worked on the cure for cancer with Bucky Pasteur, who in the process of finding the cure, admitted his feelings for Beatrice. She thought about this until the cure was made. They then got married and had tons of mega-nerdy kids. Algie *After graduating from Bullworth, Algie still stuck around for a bit, while living with his parents. He gave up a little bit of his smartness and started working out and becoming a ladiesman. Algie tried the dating thing and some of it worked out, but he didn't make the mistake of asking Lola out. Algie stills talks in his rapping style, but in a clear way. Bucky Cornelius *Graduated from Bullworth with straight A's and went onto teacher training college. Cornelius now teaches Maths at a school in London, England. Dan the Man 1983 04:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Donald Fatty *Owned his own McDonalds. forced into retirement at 40 when he vomited on a customer. Melvin Thad Preppies Derby Pinky Bif Bryce Chad Gord Justin Parker *Having always had an underlying decent nature, Parker finally lost his preppy arrogance when he went overseas while in college and saw some real poverty. Upon returning to America, he started a boxing league for impoverished youths. The league was a great success, with a few of his students going on to boxing and MMA careers. As a manager of several successful fighters, Parker became richer than even the Harringtons. Unfortunately his inability to deal with women lead him to get fleeced by two different gold digging types who married and divorced him. Without any heirs, he enraged the Preppies by writing into his will that he would donate his entire fortune to charity after his death. McJeff Tad Greasers Johnny *Johnny married Lola and Starred in a Film called Greasers years ago, starring himself, Lola and Gord, Johnny got pissed off when his mother called him to tell him something, Lola was his sister and Peanut was his brother, then they track down Gord, and beat the flying muffin out of him, then Johnny becomes a BMX Champion, then Lola said (along with is father, Lola wasn't his sister) i'm sorry Johnny then the same way Jimmy and Gary fought, Johnny found out Bif was resonsible for the crisist, then the two fight above the Heads office Johnny wins by his lucky haymaker. *Is currently being stalked by his crazy ex girlfriend Lola and used by Pinky for his new found fortune. Shortly after inventing new engines for some major companies Porsche, Rolls Royce and Harley Davidson to name a few he thinks he had a "chance" meeting met Pinky. The old romantic married her 2 days after she threw herself in front of his Harley, he hasn't looked back. He now lives in New Yorks upper east side on the instruction of wife Pinky. Although his new wife forbids him from having any contact with either his best man Norton or the other fellow greasers from back in the Bullworth days, Johnny remains happy and looks forward to a long married life with his faithful bride. *Graduated from Bullworth and started to work in a garage. After a few years he brought the business. He married his long time girlfriend Lola and she gave birth to a son. However after a few years of marriage, Lola filed for divorce. Now divorced, Johnny still runs his business, which does quite well, but most of his earnings go on alimony payments to his ex wife and child support. Dan the Man 1983 21:43, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Lola *Has become a super stalker of Jimmy and Johnny so much so that she is now a patient at the local asylum. PackieVercetti 10:12, 6 June 2009 *Was married to Johnny and the two have a son. Lives a comfortable life on Johnny's alimony checks. Dan the Man 1983 21:45, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hal *Hal opened up a fighting club, where you could either participate in a combat match with another opponent, or watch the fights while eating cheeseburgers. -Landofflames Lefty Lucky *Lucky's good attitude about attending school and having a work ethic served him well. He opted for apprenticeship rather than college, and he ended up opening his own garage and chop shop. Some of his buddies from the Greasers now work for him, and he's smart enough that he can balance his own books rather than having Preppy financial advisors do it for him. There was that incident with Mr. Hattrick's brakes failing, but nothing was ever conclusively proven. McJeff Norton Peanut *Peanut dropped out of Bullworth Academy and continued to do vandalism in New Coventry. He passed away in his late 30's from emphysema. -Landofflames 03:52, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Ricky Vance *Vance left Bullworth Academy to become a sailor. He became a pirate and started robbing ships. -Landofflames Jocks Ted *Works at Burger King. *Ted got a full scholarship at a prestigious sports school after graduating from Bullworth. However since he'd never bothered to learn anything in Bullworth and since he wasn't such a total standout athlete among the college group, he lost his big man on campus standing. Unable to keep his grades up he ended up dropping out. Mandy left him and Ted ended up marrying Eunice Pound and living a boring lower middle class existence in the town of Bullworth, as the manager of a sporting goods store. McJeff Mandy Bo *Bo got accepted at the same school Ted did, although he didn't get a full scholarship. However, he did work hard with his grades, did manage to stay on the team, and he eventually got drafted in the NFL. He never made first string let alone becoming a star, but he played for the Buffalo Bills for a few years and did have one good game where he ran for over 100 yards. He retired rich, married, and had four kids. McJeff Casey Damon Dan 23:28, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Juri Juri grduated from bullworth and started a wreseling club in moscow russia and made millions. Kirby Now Works at A shoe shop In the evening, and a Bakery in the Morning, is Married to Trent, And adopted 2 kids, named Kayla and Tristan. He is famouse for his "Delicious Poundcake". Luis Townies Edgar Clint aka Henry Duncan *Duncan combined his love of violent, physically destructive activities with his love of things fantasy, and for a while became a full time Renaissance Festival jouster. It wasn't manageable as a full time thing, so he decided to keep jousting and went out for American Gladiators instead. He dubbed himself "Barbarian", and grew the worlds most righteous mohawk. His best event, needless to say, was the joust. He never lost, and was only held to a draw twice in about 5 years. When Gladiators folded again as it usually does, he became a stuntman. McJeff 02:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Gurney *Gurney became a country music star. Unfortunately he was a womanizer, and ended up getting his career derailed with a half dozen paternity lawsuits. His reputation shot, he ended up moving back to Bullworth and teaching music at the local public school (as opposed to Bullworth Academy, which he still hated even 15 years later). McJeff 03:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Jerry *Later in life, he opened dozens of Superstores all over the country, and made millions of dollars. Landofflames Leon He Died in a Fire at the MTV Movie Awards Omar Otto Prefects Seth *Seth became a bouncer in a nightclub and was very good at his job despite losing his temper a few times. However one night Seth lost his temper with the wrong troublemaker who ended up crippling Seth. Seth now lives with his wife in Bullworth, but is in a wheelchair. Dan the Man 1983 21:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Karl Max Edward Edward became a stuntman due to bordom at bullworth. Non-Clique Angie Christy *She graduated from Bullworth Academy, and went missing, never to be seen again. -Landofflames Constantinos *Constantinos kept getting more and more depressed. He started wearing as much black as he could get away with what with Bullworth's dress code. By the time he was a sophomore (10th grade, a year older than Jimmy in Bully), some of the other kids in the school had started thinking he was cool because of it. He ended up starting his own clique, a bunch of depressed goths and emos. In general the clique was about equal with the Bullies for toughness, and their hangout was behind the boys dorm and in the boiler room. Eventually Const grew out of it and went to college for journalism, but the clique continued on without him. McJeff Eunice *Graduated from Bullworth but things really never changed for her. She never lost her weight, and still has a sour outlook on life. Eunice got a job working at the Yum Yum market in Bullworth Town, but was fired after 3 days for helping herself to food. Eunice now works at an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet. Dan the Man 1983 21:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Gloria Gordon Ivan Karen Lance Melody Pedro *Pedro's parents got into a fight and divorced when Pedro was 10 years old. Pedro became more bullied than ever. Five years has passed and Pedro's parents died. His mother died in a Hospital explosion and his father got hit by A Gorrlia in California. Pedro snapped so many times and received a lots of Cats for example. crippling Jimmy's arm for bullying him and broke Sheldon's leg for making out with Pedro's nowadays-girlfriend Hey It's me Sheldon wich led to their breakout. After he graduated from Bullworth at the age of 17 Pedro went to the headmasters office and viciously assaulted Dr.Crabblesnitch for ignoring Pedro's needs for help all these years. He moved to California and became member of Sureños and later realised that gang life is something that killed his father and he left the gang life and left California. Pedro lives in Miami in a large mansion similar to Scarface's mansion with his wife and his two sons and two daughters as a huge movie star. DaggerD 16:52, 16 December 2008 *Pedro Blew up a hospital when Sheldon came behind him and said,"Hey! It's me Sheldon!" Ray *Ray graduated from Bullworth and went on to get a degree in Computer Science at a local university. He worked for Sheldon as a computer programmer and became one of their top employees. Ray was due to be having a baby girl with Eunice, but they broke up. He died of a massive heart attack at age 24. Paul H K 08:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Sheldon He got expelled for saying "Hey, It's me Sheldon!" To many times. He met Gary at Happy Volts Asylum, and One of the Orderlies Killed themself because Sheldon wouldn't stop saying,"Hey It's me Sheldon!" Gary Died Shortly after.. HEY IT'S ME SHELDON! Trevor